


she's got her gun

by intoxicatelou



Series: dear forgiveness, i saved a plate for you [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Banter, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoxicatelou/pseuds/intoxicatelou
Summary: A conversation between Thirteen and Natasha on the run.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Natasha Romanov (Marvel)
Series: dear forgiveness, i saved a plate for you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083923
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	she's got her gun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LearnedFoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/gifts).



“You’re sure we can outrun them?” Natasha pants, reloading her gun swiftly. 

“I’m sure! Like, 86%," but the Doctor re-calculates as they duck behind the bar to avoid a slew of lasers.

"...At least 50% sure.” 

Natasha doesn’t reply but her mouth twitches as she expertly shoots a counter attack. 

The Doctor winces at the awful sound of bullet hitting metal. “Nat, you know I _really_ hate guns.” 

“Sorry,” Natasha says, sounding not very sorry at all, before aiming her gun again. 

The Doctor sighs dramatically, pulling out her sonic and wishing again she didn’t keep falling for the likely-to-blow-things-up type.

  
  



End file.
